Saying Goodbye
by Color-Cat65
Summary: Fallen angels, Arthur Kirkland and Francis Bonnefey find themselves raising two children to atone for their sins against God. What happens when its the time to say goodbye? I suck at summaries...full one inside...Rated T or so cause of blood and stuff.
1. Chapter 1 PROLOGUE: Meeting

**Saying Goodbye...**

**Hi...**

**This is my new story since my kinda failed one on Kuroshitsuji...**

**The main summary is that Alfred and Matthew were kidnapped and forced to be slaves for men that broke into their house, and killed their parents, but one faithful rainy day a comet shoots over the house and starts the long contract of two fallen angels Arthur and Francis. With the contract about done when the twins turn 16, Arthur and Francis find it hard to say goodbye to the ones they have grown to love over the years of the contract. Will they learn to say goodbye or will they raise up arm's against God and start a war for the ones they love? **

**Sounds cheesy and stupid...**

**Ehh...I hope you enjoy...**

**Color-Cat...out~**

* * *

><p><strong>Prologue: Meeting<strong>

_Alfred F. Jones sat in a dark, quiet room, his arms around his little brother and the rain falling over the house, but this blonde child refused to move. Men had broke into their house, killed their parents and had taken the two little kids from them and, Alfred and his little brother, Matthew were forced to obey the harsh orders of their captors. Either listen or be beaten. That was the rules, but Alfred always got the beating because he would refuse to clean the dishes or help with robberies, exclaiming that 'heroes don't clean' or something else. While, Matthew, always listened and did what they said, and to that, they picked on Matthew more. If not for Alfred, his little brother would be long losing his innocence and be scarred for life. Their captors hated that and focused most of their beatings on the poor blue eyed blonde. When the men would be out, Alfred and Matthew were left in a chained house, wishing and hoping that they would someday be free._

_This one rainy day, while the men were out on a heist, they left the two kids alone and unsupervised, but chained the doors and padlocked the open windows. Matthew sat in a corner, crying while Alfred watched the men pull out of the driveway with their car and disappear into the forest road. As soon as they were out of earshot, Alfred let go of Matthew and quietly made his way to a boarded up window with rusty nails. Removing a small plank, he was able to see outside and he longed for it._

_"Outside..." he thought. "What would outside feel like again? what would be out there to explore? What will me and Mattie do when we finally get out of this bad place?" Questions rolled over and swirled into his mind as he continued to stare out the window and into the rain. He knew of course that if he got out that he would run away from the bad men. Far away. So that when he looked behind him, there would be no men to tease, beat up, or assault him or his brother. To that thought he smiled. And then he'd be a hero and be the greatest person ever! Mattie would be his awesome sidekick who would make him pancakes and sit and watch him fight villains. His thoughts were then drawn to the little figure in the corner of the room._

_Matthew sat and sobbed in his corner, hoping that he would be out of this bad place anytime soon. Alfred quickly made his way to his brother and sat down next to him, pulling him into a warm embrace. "Don't cry Mattie. I promise we'll get out of here. We'll get out and be happy like what we told Mommy and Daddy! " exclaimed Alfred with eyes hopeful and assuring. Matthew weakly smiled and hugged his brother in return. "Yeah, Alfred, I hope we will..."_

_Just then, a light started to gather outside the window and both boys had to cover their eyes from going blind. Alfred and Matthew sprung to life and ran to the window, hoping that it would not be those men returning from their heist. Their hopes surged when they saw no car, but a star-like comet shoot over the house. _Soon after, a large crash was heard and the ground shook. Blue and violet eyes widened while the ground rocked back and forth violently, making them fall on their knees for support. After the harsh earthquake, _Matthew pulled back from the floor and the window and to behind the couch and hide.___

_"A-Al! Come back! Its s-scary out there and I don't want to be near it! You shouldn't be near t-too!" His cries were unheard as he saw Alfred rip open the plank and start pushing at the boards, causing it to groan and crack under the force Alfred was giving it. He was stronger than he looked and that was what made Matthew worry even more. In one mighty push, Alfred burst through the window and fell outside. He landed face first into a mud puddle, but he didn't care. He was free! _

_"I'm free! Mattie, we're free!" shouted Alfred as he pushed himself up and ran outside in the rain. Matthew quickly ran to the window and looked down to his grinning brother. After a minute, Matthew had safely jumped down from the window and walked along with his brother, smiling and crying tears of joy. __Alfred hummed and skipped to the backyard, hoping that the comet that fell was intact. Matthew tugged on his brother's hand, signaling that he didn't want to go near the strange thing that landed in the backyard. Alfred, however, was very curious and wanted to check it out. Pulling Matthew, or rather dragging, the two boys found themselves face to face with a giant hole in the ground. with rain starting to pool on the bottom, Alfred spotted two figures in the brown water. He gasped and let go of Matthew's hand to rescue the drowning men._

_"Al! Get back up here!" yelled Matthew, but it was too late. Alfred slid down into the gaping hole and pulled the first figure from the water. Alfred noticed that both were men and they were blonde like him and his brother. As Alfred pulled the first man with messy hair and big eyebrows he saw blood in the water. He quickened his pace at swimming up the big hole. "Matthew! Pull this guy up! I'm gonna get the other one!" he yelled before he disappeared under water after the second man who was slowly sinking into the brown watery depths. Matthew weakly pulled the first man up and flipped him over onto his back just in time for his brother to come back with the other man. He repeated the same for the man with large eyebrows and flipped the guy over. He was different. He has wavy hair and hair stubble on his chin. Matthew blushed at the handsome stranger. He was lucky Alfred didn't see or he would never live it down. "Strange though..." thought Matthew, "Why are they wearing togas?" Blood trickled down onto mud and Mathew looked under the stranger to see blood coming from a wound from the shoulder blades on his back. Now worrying, Matthew sat on the man's lap and pushed his small hands behind the man's back and onto the wound, stopping part of the blood._

_Groaning caught both boy's attention as the big eyebrow man opened his eyes. they were green like clovers, but were dull. He opened them widely and shot up gasping for breath. "Hey Mister, are you okay?" asked Alfred in a worried tone. His blue eyes met green ones before he turned away and looked down. "Yes. Quite alright, but quite pissed too." replied the stranger. His eyebrows furrowed together and he frowned. "Oh, yes, my name is Arthur Kirkland. Nice to meet you." Alfred's eyes lit up and smiled happily up at Arthur. He immediately knew that Arthur was British. The accent gave a lot away. Soon after the other stranger woke up and tiredly looked around. His blue eyes scanned what was happening. He was in the rain. Tattered and tired. With a child on his lap. Wait? A child? He then looked back down to stare at the violet eyed child and smiled. Matthew returned the favor and smiled back. "Well~ nice to meet you mon ami~I'm Francis Bonnefey." then he kissed Matthew's small hand with kindness and a lecherous smirk on his face. Arthur frowned and smacked Francis's head with a well prepared fist. _

_"Git! Don't hit on kids! Pedo!" yelled the angry Brit while Francis cowered behind Matthew for protection. Suddenly, car lights peeked through the trees and speeding tires squealed into view. Alfred and Matthew cowered and trembled behind Arthur and Francis, they're hands gripped the tattered togas of both. Soon enough, a car came into view and three man climbed out laughing and cursing under their breaths. When they saw the broken front window, they stopped to let the information sink in and then they started screaming at each other. They unlocked the front door and ran inside to find it empty. Matthew started crying while Alfred tried to calm and quiet him down. Both Francis and Arthur looked at both boys in confusion before gunshots startled them. _

_"Get your little asses out here, you runts!" shouted one man and another gunshot rang through the air._

_"Shut it! I bet they're long gone! Dammit! Matthew is gone! That damn Alfred is gonna get it!" chirruped the second man._

_"Both of you stop it!" yelled the third man. "They wouldn't have gotten far! So shut it or I'm gonna shut both of you up!" _

_Both men understood and picked up the trembling boys behind them and ran for the forest. Arthur looked behind him to find the men chase after them. He cursed under his breathed and ran faster while Francis behind. Gunshots and yells grew farther and farther away as Arthur and Francis lost the men in the forest. Setting the boys down, Arthur glanced at Francis to see his arms were Matthew and blood. His eyes widened. Blood? _

_Francis stumbled on a tree root and set Matthew down. His breath hitched when he spotted the blood. He was right. Matthew had been shot. _

_Alfred ran to his brother's side and stared shaking him. "Hey Mattie...wake up...hey...Mattie! Wake up!" Alfred continued to shake his brother until violet eyes slowly opened and looked up to blue ones tiredly. _

_"A-Al..." Matthew started, but his breath was lost to the pain in his shoulder. Arthur and Francis looked away, not wanting to see anymore. "Hey Mattie...you said we'd be happy..." Alfred sobbed while holding his little brother's hand "You'd be my awesome pancake making sidekick...you promised..." A gunshot rang through the air and landed right behind the tree Alfred and Matthew were. Alfred's small head raised up in anger as he stormed off into the direction the gunshot came from. Arthur ran after Alfred and Francis stayed behind to help Matthew. _

_With fire in his eyes and murder in his mind, Alfred stood in front of the men. They laughed before pointing the gun barrel at his small head. "Where the fuck where have you been, brat!" yelled the man who had the gun. Alfred stared back at the barrel and charged forward. _

_All at once, Alfred saw nothing, then a white light passed right by him. Suddenly, he found himself on the ground, gunshots and screams ripped through the air as he slipped further into unconsciousness. What he saw before he passed out was grey wings and a blur of yellow hair. But soon, Alfred's eyes drooped and his mind went black. _

* * *

><p><em>Blue eyes slowly opened and he found himself in a white room. White walls, a tv in the corner of the room, and an iv running into his small arm. Alfred looked around and saw his little brother sleeping soundly in the other bed next to his. His eyes closed and peaceful, Alfred smiled and let small tears form on the edge of his eyes. Letting them fall, he lifted up the covers and walked over to his sleeping brother, pulling the iv along too. With a mighty jump, he pulled himself up on the bed and laid down next to Matthew, being careful not to wake him up. With the covers pulled up around themselves, Alfred wiped his tears away and kissed Matthew's forehead. "Sleep well, bro..." was all he could say before sleep overtook him and he fell into a deep, peaceful sleep.<em>

**_Meanwhile~_**

_Arthur Kirkland sat outside the hospital doors and read a paper magazine that he had found while the frog, known as Francis, went out to hit on the nurses. Typical. With a heavy sigh, Arthur got up and opened the door to Alfred's and Matthew's room. He smiled when he saw both boys sleeping soundly next to each other. making sure that they were alright, Arthur gently shut the door and made his way to the dreaming boys. His green eyes softened to the two sleeping without a care in the world and then his eyes turned to see Francis slip in. _

_"Hey frog. Welcome back." said Arthur with a small, teasing smile before it fell as Francis made his way to the bed and settled himself next to Matthew. Arthur did the same for Alfred._

_"Thank the Heavens we made it in time, before Matthew lost too much blood." said Arthur with a small smile tugging at his lips. He gazed down at the little figure of Alfred. It amazed him at how much bravery he thought for a long moment before coming to a conclusion. Turning his head to Francis, he spoke calmly. _

_"Francis, I think they're the ones." The said man looked up and smiled. "Oh, Arthur, I was just thinking the same!" exclaimed Francis and he rubbed the back of Matthew's small hand slowly. Arthur nodded and looked up to the ceiling, calling out to the empty air._

_"Master, we've found our children. Keep hold of your promise and we'll keep ours. To this, Francis Bonnefey and Arthur Kirkland seal ourselves to the contract bestowed onto us until the age of 16 to when the contract wears off."_

And to that, the story begins.

* * *

><p><strong>Hello.<strong>

**First chappy is here...**

**Second chappy coming soon enough...**

**ehhh...Color-Cat out!**

**:D**


	2. Chapter 2: Forming Feelings

**Color-Cat here!**

**New Chapter is here.**

**Disclaimer: Axis Powers Hetalia is not mine.**

**Warning: Language, Flashback, some Spamano, and maybe some hide and seek? idk...**

**Thank you for the reviews!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 1: Misplaced Feelings<strong>

One thud. That was enough for Arthur Kirkland to run upstairs in a flash to figure out what was wrong. One whimper. That was enough for Francis Bonnefey to to the same as Arthur.

One thud or whimper.

That drove them crazy.

After Alfred and Matthew were discharged from the hospital, they were staying at a grand house in England. Despite having to eat nothing but scones that tasted bad, the two boys found themselves very happy to be with their new guardians. Arthur was in a vest and some slacks and doing some embroidering while Francis was out shopping for food and new things for the boys earlier, telling the Brit that feeding kids that crap of an excuse for scones was poison and making something good for them was considered a good deed. Before Arthur could retort, the French man was out the door and into the car, making the angry Brit throw what looked like black coal at the empty driveway and a laughing French man speeding down the road before a cop car pulled him over. Arthur laughed so hard that he had to grab a camera and take a photo for memories. After about five minutes, Arthur's laughing fit was over and he went back into the house when a loud thud was heard upstairs and he up the staircase and screaming for Alfred. Again.

Arthur sighed. Hadn't he just came back from running upstairs for Alfred for, like, the tenth time? He frowned deeply. Oh how it annoyed him, but it was his own fault, feeling like a small thud might be the end for little Alfred, but that blue eyed blonde was tougher than he looked. "Don't kids know how to stay off the chairs or not to climb the counters?" thought Arthur as he set down his needle and sat up to make a cup of tea. Reaching for the milk inside the fridge, Arthur noticed a paper taped to the freezer door. He pulled the milk out and looked at the small paper and smiled. There was four little figures next to a house, two little boys, two adults and a little bear. All holding hands and smiling. That made Arthur smile until he looked at the figure of himself,then frowned. Out of all the poorly drawn figures, he was the one with the huge eyebrows. He scowled at it, hoping it would go away. But it didn't. So he turned away and settled the milk on the table and turned back to the picture and pulled it off the freezer door and into the family room. He pulled out a frame and stuck the little drawing into it, then smiling at it as he put it on the fireplace. Even if it made Arthur feel like his eyebrows were huge, which he always rejected, he would cherish the picture. "And if that frog makes fun of me for this, I'll choke him until he can't breathe." he thought as he turned back to the kitchen to make his tea.

Upstairs, while Alfred was busy drawing on the wall with a pack of crayons Arthur had given him while Matthew sat on the bed playing with a new stuffed polar bear named Kumajiro that Francis had given him, but the shy blonde always forgot its name, he got bored. Alfred has just finished drawing figures of heroes all over the wall and looked over to Matthew with curiosity.

"Hey Mattie, lets play hide and go seek!" he happily exclaimed while jumping up and down. Matthew pondered for a second before smiling and nodding. After countless whining and puppy eyes, Alfred was the hider and Matthew was the finder. While on the way to the door, Alfred had tripped and fell flat on his face. In a second, there was a giant yelp from downstairs followed by a crash and Arthur appearing momentarily next to Alfred.

"For the love of God Alfred! Don't scare me!" exclaimed Arthur as he helped Alfred up and brushed off dirt off his clothes. "I'm okay Arthur! I'm the hero after all!" said Alfred with a thousand watt grin on his face and jabbing a thumb at his chest. That made Arthur scowl, but in the end, it made him smile. The happy blonde child gave Arthur a hug before running off to hide somewhere. Arthur stared at the small figure run down the hallway before turning right and disappear.

Arthur felt something inside his heart squeeze and hurt,but also a warm feeling too,that received a lost look in his eyes. Thoughts swirled in his head and memories bubbled up in his heart. He moved a trembling hand up to his chest and frowned. "What is this feeling?" he thought over and over as he stared at the spot where Alfred was a second ago. In a flash, Arthur found himself remembering in a memory.

"_Hey, Antonio, what are you looking at?" green eyes focused on a tanned skinned man looking down off a cloud into a small mirror. Antonio's green eyes looked back and he smiled sheepishly, then turning back to the mirror. "I'm looking at someone right now Arthur."_

_Arthur looked confused then stood up off his cloud and flew up towards Antonio's cloud. Green eyes squinted at the medium sized mirror and stared. Inside its reflected surface was a small child. He looked about ten years old and very grumpy. He had brown hair and a strand of it that curled and bounced when he walked on the right side of his head. Next to him was another boy, a twin more exactly, but the curl was on the left side of his head and he looked more terrified that the other one. Arthur then glanced down to the Spanish man and saw his green eyes soften and his cheeks turn a small shade of pink. Arthur was surprised to see quite a reaction._

"_Who's the child who you're looking at?" Arthur asked with curiosity in his eyes. Antonio looked up and smiled, "This is Romano. A child that I seemed to have fallen in love with." Arthur was taken aback before his face straightened and he looked straight into the green irises. "Thats against the rules, Antonio. We're angels, not humans. Not humans anymore at least. You know what will happen if Master found out, right? And thats a child for Christ's sake too."_

_Antonio just smiled and looked back to the mirror. "I don't care. Master loved a human too. My little tomato is happy now, I bet. If he ever got into trouble, I'll be there and I'll be the one to protect him. Even if I had to follow Ludwig's example, I'll go with it. At least he got to be with that Feliciano, Romano's brother. He may look like a pedo, but he's just waiting for Feliciano to realize and then he'll be able to be happy with him in the future. I want to be like that. Don't you?" Antonio looked up to Arthur and smiled sadly. "I'll gladly give up my wings for a chance to love someone."_

_Arthur looked down right confused, but then smiled at Antonio. "I bet you will." he replied with assurance in his tone " I bet you'll get your wish someday. As for love, I don't know what it is, but I'm guessing it'll be nowhere as close to yours towards your little Romano."_

_Antonio grinned from ear to ear and hugged Arthur. The Brit was taken aback but then wrapped his arms around the Spaniard's back and smiled. "You'll make it. I know you will." Antonio pulled back and burst into tears, making Arthur double back on what he said, but Antonio brushed it off and smiled. "Thank you mi amigo. That means so much to me." and that was the last thing and time Arthur Kirkland saw of Antonio Fernando Carriedo. Days later, their Master had informed all other angels that Antonio was stripped of his wings and turned into a mortal and that he wasn't able to return until his mortal death like Ludwig._

_After that day, Arthur stared up at Antonio;s cloud and smiled. With a flutter of wings, Arthur found himself on the cloud. The mirror that Antonio always looked in was still there and Arthur figured that he meant to leave it. At a closer range, Arthur could see a small letter on the mirror. When he picked it up, he read it and smiled._

_'Dear Arthur, if you're reading this, this means that I have left and I'm on my way to see Romano. Master will strip me of my wings, but I don't care. I want to touch happiness again and I'm hoping that my little tomato will give it to me. I want you to keep this mirror because one day you'll look into it and find your true love like I and Ludwig have. I like the sky, but I love my Romano so I'll look up to the sky for you and hope with all my heart to see you look back down and smile back. I thank you for being a precious friend to me Arthur Kirkland. I'll get to grow tomatoes and make pasta everyday for Romano! Until we meet again mi amigo!'_

_'Sincerely, Antonio Fernandez Carriedo'_

_'Ps: I'm the one who ate your scones and dumped them into the river five days ago. Mi amigo, cook better!'_

Then the memory vanished and Arthur found himself still on the floor with Matthew shaking him. "Hey, Arthur...are you okay?" Matthew asked worriedly while holding his small polar bear to his chest. Arthur turned slowly and stared at Matthew for five seconds before he smiled and ruffled the small child's hair, receiving a yelp from him. Suddenly, a white flash of yellow shot out of Arthur's hand and he fell back. Matthew did the same, but his polar bear flew out of his arms and landed on the floor. Stunned, both people looked at each other and then to the small movement from the stuffed bear. It stood up and looked around its surroundings before he spotted Matthew. He waddled over to the shocked blonde and nuzzled his face.

"Who?" it asked. Arthur's eyes widened in shock. The bear was alive. He looked down to his hand and then to the bear and than back to his hand. The accidental magical shot had made Matthew's polar real. Either he was going to be hugged by Matthew or being yelled at by an angry French man when he got home. Matthew looked at his bear and his lips turned into the brightest and happiest smile he could make and hugged the polar bear. "I'm Matthew! Your owner! Kumajiro! You're alive!" exclaimed Matthew as he squeezed the bear with all his might and the bear backed off for air in response. "Oh..." Kumajiro responded and licked Matthew's face. Then Arthur found himself in a hug and Matthew thanking him. Before he could respond to what was happening to him Matthew had run off with Kumajiro to find Alfred. Apparently, Kumajiro got Alfred's scent and was leading Matthew to him. Arthur stood up, brushed away the dirt on his slacks and made his way down the hallway.

Suddenly, Alfred screamed followed by a crash and Arthur found himself running for Alfred again. He ran down the hallway, turned right and slammed open a door that was open. "Alfre-!" he yelled before he was cut off when the scene befell him. Alfred was sitting in front the of a shelf by the bed. Kumajiro was nuzzling Alfred while Matthew was explaining what had happened to his bear. The contents of the shelf were disordered and some strewn around Alfred, telling Arthur that he had fallen off it, but he looked okay. Both young boys looked up the their guardian and smiled. The sound of the front door opening signaled that Francis was home and to that, Matthew ran full speed down the hall and staircase and into the arms of Francis yelling 'papa' the whole way. Kumajiro followed suite and suddenly, another scream filled the air.

Arthur ran downstairs with Alfred in his arms towards the sound. In the kitchen they both saw, Francis holding Matthew with his right arm and a frying pan in his left hand, pointing it towards Kumajiro and screaming out French words Arthur couldn't make out since he was talking too fast or just screaming gibberish.

"Francis! Calm the bloody hell down! I accidentally made Kumajiro alive! Don't need you to throw a bloody cow!" yelled Arthur as he picked up Kumajiro and kicked Francis in the legs, receiving a yelp from the older man. When Francis stood up, he coughed and placed Matthew down who ran to Kumajiro as soon as he was down. Arthur put down the polar bear and Matthew dragged the poor thing away to his room. Then Alfred struggled to be let down and Arthur scowled when he had to put him down to see him follow his brother. When he finally faced Francis, he laughed.

Francis fixed his coat and started to make dinner, only looking back to glare at Arthur. "You don't have to laugh you know." he bitterly spat at Arthur. The British man stopped laughing and spat back, "Well I wasn't the one who screamed like a girl. Don't blame me, but I think I just made our little boys a little happier." with a softer tone replacing his bitter one. Francis smiled back and turned to do dinner, only to turn around to shoo Arthur away. Arthur stomped out of the kitchen and sat back down in the living room to try and finish his embroidery.

Thirty minutes later Francis shouted out towards the stairs while drying his hands on a towel,"Boys! Dinner time!" as he set up the remaining things on the table for them. Alfred and Matthew heard the call and ran downstairs with Kumajiro waddling in the back wearing a shirt. Francis and Arthur chuckled before taking off the shirt and placing the boys on their chairs. Kumajiro got a big bowl of salmon by the fridge with another bowl with water sitting next to it. As soon as they said their prayers, the happy new family started their dinner. Their dinner,with help from Arthur, was chicken with salad, courtesy of Arthur who managed not to kill the poor veggies, were delicious and everyone enjoyed it. Everyone happily laughed for the days events and that made the two angels actually feel wanted for once, but the same hurting and warm feeling in their hearts. They ignored it, but they knew that meant something, secretly feeling that they were into something that they might not like.

After dinner, doing dishes and baths, Arthur and Francis tucked the two tired boys into their bed and told them stories of fairies. Francis snorted when Arthur said that they existed and they always watch us, receiving a whack to his head.

"Goodnight, Papa.." both boys said together before their eyelids drooped and they fell asleep. Both angles kissed their small foreheads in return and walked quietly out of the room. One last look at the boys to see Matthew and Alfred snuggling the soft fur of Kumajiro and the bear sleeping soundly. With the light off and the door closed, Arthur and Francis walked tot heir rooms and sat down to have a glass of wine.

"Today was fun." Arthur finally grounded out as he sipped his wine. "Especially when you got pulled over down the block this morning." he added with a smile playing on his lips. Francis smiled back and pulled out a ticket out of his pocket, causing both men to laugh together. Suddenly feeling very tired, both men took showers and said their good nights to each other, then going to separate rooms.(which were right next to each other's and the boy's) with the lights off, the whole family had a good nights sleep.

* * *

><p><strong>Herro...<strong>

**Second Chapter is here. **

**Third is on he way.**

**Thank you for the reviews!**

**Color-Cat...OUT~**


End file.
